


Drzwi

by NicuCostam



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fuck Canon, Gen, czyn twórczy w krwi i pocie dokonany, dużo smętów, zakończenie dręczy mnie nocami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson ma problemy i jest nam go bardzo żal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drzwi

**Author's Note:**

> W 616 Coulson pojawia się dopiero po evencie Fear Itself, ale ja chciałam go wcześniej. Widzę go jeszcze w czasie Inicjatywy jak łazi po Camp Hammond i pilnuje dzieciaków...  
> Akcja tego dzieje się w czasie Dark Reign, gdy Tarcza jest już rozwiązana, a Mighty Avengers się formują. W sumie nie czytałam akurat tej serii, tylko streszczenia, ale mam wrażenie, że nie namieszałam za bardzo. Wystarczy chyba wiedzieć, że Lady Loki lubi mieszać, a Cassie jest cudownym dzieciakiem.
> 
> Z ostrzeżeń to mam chyba tylko wyrażenia nieprzystojne i ogólnie pojęte OOC

Szpitalny korytarz jest dziwnie pusty. Powinno mnie to już wcześniej zaalarmować, nie dopiero gdy stanęłam w drzwiach do pustej sali. Nachodzą mnie najstraszniejsze myśli.

\- Szuka pani kogoś? - Pyta młody pielęgniarz, a ja usiłuję się uspokoić. Zdenerwowana mnę w dłoniach ucho torby.

\- Pacjentka z tej sali. - Wyduszam po chwili. "Nic jej nie jest, nic jej nie jest" powtarzam swoją mantrę, "to wszystko dla niej".

\- Ach. Dwa dni temu padła sieć elektryczna na tym piętrze. Pacjenci zostali przeniesieni do budynku C.

Uśmiecha się do mnie i wskazując drogę, kładzie dłoń na ramieniu, ale ja nie reaguję. Ze strachu przestaję myśleć i tylko powtarzam mantrę. I trwa to gdy pędzę korytarzami, odgarniam włosy z czoła i szukam znajomej pielęgniarki, która tym razem mnie nie rozpoznaje. Szybko wypytuję ją czy nic się nie zmieniło. Patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie, ale odpowiada na pytania. I zanim pójdzie dalej w swoich wygodnych, gumowych butach wykonuje dziwny ruch rękę, widzi, że nie rozumiem tego gestu, więc mówi:

\- Spódnica ci się podwinęła, kochana.

A potem stoję już przed właściwymi drzwiami, ubranie i włosy chyba mam w ładzie, i biorę głęboki oddech, i myślę "To wszystko dla niej". To znaczy, że nie muszę się już niczym martwić, ale też, że nie było innego wyboru.

Pukam, czekam na odpowiedź, i wchodzę, starając się uśmiechać naturalnie, żeby nie dostrzegła mojego smutku.

\- Dzień dobry, pani...

\- Och, bez przesady kochana, mów mi Martha. Phil wspominał przez telefon, że ktoś mnie tu odwiedzi.

Wiem, że czekała na mnie, bo zwykle o tej porze śpi, a teraz siedzi w łóżku, uczesana, ogląda wiadomości, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Siadam na krześle, które kazała specjalnie dla mnie przystawić i staram się nie zwariować.

\- Pracuję z pani synem w jednym biurze, poprosił, żebym pod jego nieobecność w mieście zaglądała i sprawdza, czy niczego pani nie brakuje...

Macha na mnie dłonią.

\- Już mówiłam, kochana, "Martha" w zupełności wystarczy. A ty jak masz na imię?

\- Ja... Wanda. - I uśmiecham się, żeby ukryć to gorzkie kłamstwo.

* * *

 

Dookoła mnie jest cisza. Bo poza Pietro nikt w kawiarni się nie odzywa i chyba nawet maszyny przestały buczeć. Mimo że podnosi głos coraz wyżej i wyżej tak, że teraz już wrzeszczy na mnie, nie rozumiem ani słowa z tej tyrady. Znów stracił kontrolę nad sobą i mówi tak szybko, że wszystko zlewa się w jeden dźwięk. Ostatnie zdania, które złapałam brzmiały "Zachowujesz się dziwnie" i "Musimy sobie ufać" i "Mieliśmy razem ratować świat". I choć nie rozumiem ani słowa z tej tyrady wiem, że Pietro ma rację.

Nagle zatrzymuje się, jest czerwony na twarzy, wściekły. I znów patrzy na mnie w taki sposób, że paraliżuje mnie strach, bo wiem, że ma nade mną przewagę.

\- Nie rób mi tego Wanda. Nie rób!

I znika, tak jak się pojawił, nagle, ciągnąc za sobą chmurę powietrza i drobnych papierków.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy kiełkuje mi myśl, że pewnie zawsze bałaganił, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest niewłaściwa i ją uciszam.

Goście i pracownicy kawiarni wracają do swoich zajęć, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Poprawiając włosy, przeglądam stronę gazety, którą zwiało na mój stolik. Pierwsza strona sprzed tygodnia, duże kolorowe zdjęcie i nagłówek "Nowi Avengersi". Norman Osborn w zbroi Iron Patriota, a wraz z nim inni Avengersi, których nikt nie zna. I chociaż na zdjęciu wszyscy się uśmiechają, a opinia publiczna zdaje się zadowolona, ja wiem, że...

\- To nie wróży nic dobrego.

Kelner stawia na zdjęciu moją kawę i uśmiecha się zagadkowo. A potem bez pytania siada na krześle po mojej prawej. Instynktownie cofam się o parę cali, jak najdalej od intruza, ale on łapie mnie za rękę, przygniatając ją do stolika.

\- Och, Wanda, minęło dopiero parę dni, a ty już mnie nie poznajesz? - Słyszę w jego głosie udawaną urazę. Próbuję wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku, ale nie mam siły. Patrzę mu w oczy i...

Cholera.

\- Sądziłem, że masz lepszą pamięć... - Opiera brodę o dłoń i zdaje się, że moje próby nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia. Pogrywa ze mną.

Przestaję się wyrywać, bo już wiem, że to nic nie da. Po chwili puszcza mnie i wyciąga zawiniątko z kieszeni.

\- Ja za to pamiętałem i mam dla ciebie prezent. - Mówi, rozpakowując. - Odwróć się. Od razu ci to założę.

Posłusznie odwracam się, bo wiem, że w ten sposób, może, szybciej zostawi mnie w spokoju.  
Odbijamy się w szybie. Wzdrygam się, gdy odgarniając mi włosy z karku, muska skórę. Jednak łapię jego odbite spojrzenie i próbuję się opanować. Zapina naszyjnik i nie odsuwając się patrzy, jakby chciał mnie pochłonąć, a potem lekko całuje w policzek. Zaczynam drżeć, nie potrafię tego opanować, gdy wciąż trzymając na mnie ręce, szepcze do ucha.

\- Przestań tak reagować, przecież jeszcze nic ci się nie stało. - A potem już zwykłym głosem. - Wyglądasz tak pięknie...

I palcem dotyka szyby, i już nie widzę wielkich, przerażonych oczu, i burzy rudych włosów, tylko swoje prawdziwe odbicie. A za ramiona nie trzyma mnie kelner, tylko Lady Loki.

"To dla niej."

* * *

Choć poruszam się tymi korytarzami już od jakiegoś czasu wciąż czuję dreszcze. Mijam tysiące drzwi i tysiące wizerunków Avengersów i staram się nie zgubić. Staram się też nie zwymiotować za każdym razem, gdy widzę jej wizerunek. Jednak powtarzam sobie, że już nie mogę niczego cofnąć i idę dalej, cały czas do przodu.

Gdzieś przed sobą widzę postacie, nie wiem jak są daleko, bo fizyka tutaj jest zakrzywiona, i może nas dzielić dziesięć stóp lub 10 mil. Cassie uśmiecha się nieśmiało, gdy podchodzę bliżej, bierze Visiona za rękę. Trochę dziwi mnie ten gest, ale staram się, by nie zobaczyli tego.

Android różni się od swojego pierwowzoru, choć nie wszyscy to widzą. A Cassie... Znała Mścicieli bardzo dobrze, znała ich historię i członków. I, mimo że chyba powinnam czuć się urażona, nie czuję nic poza zrozumieniem.

\- Chcemy spotkać się z przyjaciółmi w Central Parku, a potem może pójść do kina, ale nie możemy znaleźć właściwych drzwi.

Wskazuję na terminal Jocasty, ale zanim zapytam, nastolatka uprzedza mnie.

\- Próbowałam. Wskazuje tylko najbliższe przejścia. Drzwi prowadzą tylko do Metropolitan Museum of Art. Dojście zajmie nam co najmniej pół godziny.

\- To chyba i tak lepiej niż gdybyście mieli jechać metrem. - Uśmiecham się i powoli idę dalej.

Chcę od nich uciec. Bo są młodzi, pewni siebie, bo mogliby odkryć prawdę, bo czuję się źle okłamując ich. Unikam wszystkich członków zespołu. Boję się tego okrutnego kłamstwa.

Vision nawet na mnie nie patrzy, gdy go mijam, wzrok ma zawieszony gdzieś w przestrzeni. Cały czas zastanawiam się, czy wie? Przecież ma wszystkie potrzebne dane, by zobaczyć, że nie jestem taka jak powinnam.

\- Fakt. Ale... - W jej głosie jest coś takiego, że zatrzymuję się i spoglądam na nią. Co to było? Zwątpienie? Żal? - Twoja magia działa tutaj, prawda? Mogłabyś nas przeteleportować na miejsce...

Jest zła. Nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać. Ostatnio wydaje mi się, że wszyscy są na mnie źli.  
W milczeniu dotykam zielonego kamienia wiszącego mi u szyi. Jest niezwykle lekki, ale nie jest wykonany z tworzywa sztucznego, czy szkła. To coś zupełnie innego, coś zupełnie nierealnego. To obietnica, zaklęcie, moja nadzieja. Jednak nie mogę naprawić wszystkich błędów. Tak naprawdę nie mogę niczego naprawić.

\- Nie. - Staram się, żeby mój głos nie brzmiał płaczliwie, tylko pewnie. Ale nie do końca nad sobą panuję, więc moje usta opuszcza coś okropnego, oschłego. - Myślę, że spacer dobrze wam zrobi.

Obracam się i słyszę za sobą parsknięcie Cassie, jakby próbowała się roześmiać, ale nie mogła.

\- Nie ważne. Ładny wisior tak w ogóle!

Idę przed siebie i myślę, że nikt mi nie wybaczy.

* * *

Zamykam jej ulubioną książkę i ostrożnie odkładam na stolik przy szpitalnym łóżku. Zasnęła parę akapitów temu, ale nie przerwałam od razu, bo wiem, że spokojny, miarowy głos ją uspokaja. Potrzebuje snu. Musi odpocząć. Bo przecież o to chodzi, by wyzdrowiała, mogła wrócić do swoje mieszkania, żebym mogła co tydzień ją odwiedzać, nie obawiając się niczego.

Tak powinno być.

\- Robię co w mojej mocy. - szepczę i poprawiam jej koce. Przez chwilę się waham, z jedną dłonią wciąż na delikatnym ramieniu. Jednak myślę, że to głupie z mojej strony i, że ona być może tego potrzebuje, przypomnienia, że wciąż przy niej jestem, cały czas. Jedną ręką przytrzymuję swoje długie włosy, wciąż nie mogę się do nich przyzwyczaić, drugą opieram się lekko na materacu. Delikatny pocałunek na policzku. Dokładnie taki sam. Przez chwilę czuję się znów sobą. Przez chwilę cały świat jest dokładnie taki jaki powinien być.

\- Zdrowiej. - Odgarniam jej włosy z czoła, pojedynczy kosmyk, który padł na oko. Jej skóra jest delikatnym pergaminem, cudownym w dotyku. Uśmiecha się przez sen. Tak dobrze znam ten uśmiech, przez lata uszlachetniony delikatnymi zmarszczkami. Moja matka była kiedyś naprawdę piękna. Wciąż jest.

I nim wyjdę z sali, podchodzę do telewizora w kącie, by go wyłączyć. Jeszcze zanim przyszłam, był wyciszony, ustawiony na jedną ze stacji informacyjnych. "Mściciele znów ratują świat". Pokazują fragmenty nagrania, z wczorajszej walki Avengersów. Nie tych Osborna czy Cage'a. Usiłuję dostrzec wśród walczących z potworami figur kobietę w szkarłatnym stroju, ale oczywiście nie widać nikogo takiego. Nagranie zastępuje wywiad z jednym ze świadków zdarzenia. Mężczyźnie leci ze skroni krew, a zdaje się tym nie przejmować, bo żywo gestykuluje i opowiada o tym, co widział. Mniej więcej to samo co pokazali w reportażu.

"Wszystko stało się tak nagle!" czytam z ruchu jego warg. "Ziemia się zatrzęsła i z dziury pośrodku skrzyżowania wylazły potwory. Wyglądały jak demony czy coś takiego, wielkie zęby, szpony, rogi... Zaczęły atakować, wszyscy się rozbiegli. Ja i jeszcze z dziesięć osób, ukryliśmy się w sklepie na rogu i przez szyby obserwowaliśmy jak pojawiają się jacyś pelerynowcy. Najpierw myślałem, że to Avengersi, ale nie było z nimi Ms. Marvel czy Wolverina... Ale poradzili sobie. Wielka dziewczyna, miała chyba z 10 stóp wysokości, rzucała potworami na wszystkie strony. To wyglądało naprawdę zajebiście... Taki szybki koleś porozstawiał jakieś urządzenia dookoła, nie wiem co to robiło, ale świeciło na niebiesko i kolejne potwory przestały wyłazić. A potem był straszny błysk światła i wszystko było takie jak wcześniej, to znaczy przed atakiem, żadnych zniszczeć, żadnej dziury. Nie wiem, to chyba magia, bo potem zebrali się wokół laski z peleryną i też znikne..."

\- Wanda?..

Siedzi w łóżku, uśmiecha się do mnie delikatnie. Jest naprawdę silna.

\- Już wychodzisz, prawda?

\- Tak, ale bardzo niechętnie. Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?

\- Nie. - Ściska moją dłoń, ale gdy jestem już przy drzwiach znów wypowiada to imię. - Wanda?

\- Tak.

\- Phill jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem, że ma ciebie.

Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Powstrzymuję łzy.

* * *

Klucz gładko przekręca się w zamku i po chwili jestem w mieszkaniu, a o łydkę ociera mi się rudy kot. Drapię Borysa za uszami. Wciąż jestem trochę zawiedziona tym, że mnie nie poznał, ale przynajmniej wie, że jestem przyjacielem, więc od razu biegnie do pustej miski.

\- Lekka dieta dobrze ci zrobi grubasku.

Kot patrzy na mnie żółtymi oczami, ale nie wiedzę w nich zrozumienia, i wraca do jedzenia. Skoro on nie wie, to znaczy nie nikt by się nie domyślił? To smutna myśl.

Sprzątam kuwetę i odkurzam dywany, półki. Omijam wzrokiem zdjęcia. A po wszystkim jestem zmęczona i kładę się na chwilę na kanapie. I na szczęście zapach domu mojej matki odgania koszmary.

Budzi mnie światło z lampy stojącej obok fotela, stary klosz nadaje delikatną, żółtą barwę.  
Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, w bezruchu, nasłuchuję.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz.

Siadam i spoglądam na Lady Loki. Pistolet, który włożyłam pod poduszkę leży na stoliku obok, a ona uśmiecha się do mnie z Borysem na kolanach.

\- Nie dotykaj mojego kota.

\- Czemu? Jest uroczy, trochę gruby, ale przynajmniej nie drapie. - Głaszcze go po grzbiecie, a mały zdrajca mruczy. - Widzisz? A poza tym on nie jest twój, tylko twojej matki. Ja się czuje Martha Coulson?

Sięgam po swój pistolet i sprawdzam, czy wszystko jest na miejscu. Lubię go.

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

Loki cmoka na mnie z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Chyba jednak moja sprawa, bo to ja płacę za leczenie. Wiesz, ile to kosztuje? Oczywiście, przecież z tej idiotycznie mały pensji w TARCZY nie można nawet myśleć o czymś takim jak rak nerek...

Odbezpieczam i celuję w jej przeklętą twarz.

\- Zostaw mojego kota i wynocha!

A ona nawet nie patrząc mi w oczy, podnosi się z fotela, kot przewieszony przez ramię miauczy z wyrzutem, kładzie mi go na kolanach i siada obok na kanapie. Czuję jej ciepło i słodki zapach, gdy obejmuje mnie za ramiona. Tym razem dotyk nie sprawia, że panikuję, bo jest mi po prostu wszystko jedno. I po raz pierwszy płaczę.

\- Co ty mi robisz? To jakaś magia?

Wyjmuje mi z dłoni broń, kładzie przy moim udzie, i zamiast tego wkłada czystą chusteczkę.

\- Ciii... Po prostu oddałam ci tego tłuścioszka. Koty nie są magiczne tak jak myślą niektórzy, jednak całkiem nieźle sprawdzają się jako pomoc emocjonalna. - Jej głos jest dziwnie uspokajający, nie chcę wierzyć w to, co mówi. - Wiem, że to ciężkie zadanie, ale teraz jestem tu z tobą. I możesz płakać. Możesz mówić. Ja wysłucham tego wszystkiego, ale potem Phill... Potem musisz wrócić do Pyma jego gromadki i postępować według planu.

\- Mam dość...

\- Wiem Phill.

Nie widzę w jej oczach nic poza współczuciem. Ale Loki to bóg kłamstw, więc nie mogę wierzyć w żadnej jej słowo.

\- Nic nie wiesz. Po prostu znalazłaś kretyna gotowego pójść z tobą na układ. Dobrze się bawisz? Gdy ja udaję Wandę Maximoff, okłamuję jej przyjaciół, ludzi, którzy ją kochali, że żyje? A może, gdy wciąż w tym... tym przebraniu, którego nie mogę się pozbyć, tego ciała, które nie należy do mnie i którego nie rozumiem?! Śmiejesz się, gdy odwiedzam matkę i wmawiam jej, że musiałem wyjechać na jakąś delegację zamiast być przy niej, gdy najbardziej mnie potrzebuje?! Też bym się pośmiał... - mój krzyk urywa się i przechodzi w jakiś potępieńczy chichot. Na ramionach wciąż czuję ciepłe palce.

\- Nie. Wcale się nie śmieję.

Cały świat się jebie.

* * *

Wpierw jestem na skrzyżowaniu. Czekam, aż zmienią się światła. W jednej ręce mam torbę z codziennymi zakupami, bo jestem racjonalną, dorosłą osobą i muszę jeść. W drugiej małą torebkę z apaszką wartą pół mojej wypłaty w TARCZY, bo jakaś część mnie, nawet w gdy jeśli odczuwa koniec świata, po prostu pragnie czegoś ładnego. To już trzeci tydzień, wiem, bo zaznaczam w kalendarzu, i przyzwyczaiłam się do dłuższych włosów, do butów na obcasach.

Wiem, że nie powinnam się przyzwyczajać, wiem...

A potem wszystko zasłania mgła, ktoś szepcze jej imię, boli mnie głowa, pistolet zahacza o coś w torebce, a Cassie stoi przede mną ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Nowy dworek Avengers, a te dzieciaki to chyba Young? Nie wiem, nie kojarzę ich z dokumentów Inicjatywy, a telewizja nie jest najlepszym źródłem. Och, a tam, z tyłu, stoi jeszcze Clint Barton, wciąż w kostiumie  
Ronina.

Racjonalna część mnie zostawia glocka w torebce, odstawia zakupy i sięga do kryształu na szyi, "lekki dotyk, lekka myśl", ta mniej racjonalna uśmiecha się do Cassie Lang i mówi:

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś kochana?

\- Odpowiedzi!

Loki potrzebowała mnie tylko na zastępstwo, by jej nieobecność w Asgardzie nie została dostrzeżona. I gdy ja siedziałam przy łóżku matki, ona mieszała w drużynie Pyma. To idiotyczne, że tak wiele czasu zajęło mi zrozumienie, dlaczego zachowują się wokół mnie dziwnie. Nie podoba mi się ta gra, jednak jest zbyt późno na odwrót i podejmuję ją.

I znów jedna część mnie chce po prostu uciec, gdy druga, druga chce się odegrać. To trochę wina mojej własnej irytacji i wściekłości, trochę zawodu na bohaterach, trochę zwykłej złośliwości, której nabywa się, przebywając z Lady Loki dłużej niż pięć minut.

\- Czy mi się wydaje czy jesteś wścibska, panno Lang?

Biegnąc do najbliższych drzwi przepraszam w myślach Cassie za złamany nos i znów wyciągam glocka. Dzieciaki wciąż stają zaskoczone, gdy zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi, w drewno wbiły się gwiazdki do rzucania, i niszczę klamkę. Teoretycznie powinno ich to spowolnić.

Columbus Circle. Jakieś sto metrów od Avengers Tower. Mam głupi pomysł.

W biegu wyciągam z torebki jeszcze telefon i wybieram numer.

\- Kurwa! - Rozłączam, zanim włączy się automatyczna sekretarka. Tak jakby bogowie mieli coś naprawdę ważnego do roboty...

Wchodzę do budynku z torebką w jednej dłoni, telefonem w drugiej, i mówię, że mam ważne spotkanie z Normanem Osbornem. Staram się naśladować sposób bycia Loki, pogarda i tak dalej. I o dziwo wjeżdżam windą na 52 piętro w asyście całkiem sympatycznej agentki HAMMER. Ciężko mi ukryć zadowolenie, gdy słyszę, że płace są gorsze niż za kadencji Starka. Jednak z windy wychodzę już sama, bo jak twierdzi dziewczyna, płacą za mało by jeszcze miała widywać Avengersów gdziekolwiek indziej niż w telewizji. I gdy widzę czarną kreaturę skradającą się sufitem tuż nade mną, mogę się z nią zgodzić.

Uśmiecham się słodko i wskazuję na drzwi pośrodku korytarza. 52 piętro, budynek północny, dziesiąte w ciągu po lewej od windy B12.

\- Byłbyś tak kochany i zniszczył klamkę, gdy zamknę za sobą drzwi?

Odpowiada mi imponująca kolekcja ostrych zębów.

\- I co? Może mam jeszcze nikomu o tym nie wspominać?

\- Och, byłoby cudownie...

I znów dworek Mścicieli. Chowam się za filarem tuż obok radosnego zdjęcia Maximoffów i Capa. Widzę w oddali dzieciaki, chyba tamują krwotok Cassie i być może zastanawiają się co dalej. Martwi mnie Barton, tym bardziej że mam tylko jeden magazynek.

Najbliższy terminal Jokasty też ma wbitą gwiazdkę do rzucania.

\- Ile mamy możliwych połączeń do Asgardu?

~ Żadnych. Najbliższe jest w miasteczku Broxton. Tylne wyjście z kina. ~

Za daleko.

\- Ok... Sklep z bronią na terenie Moskwy i najbliższe drzwi. Dwie pary. - Na chwilę wyglądam zza osłony. Wejście do budynku Osborna to jedno, ale wyjście na dzieciaki kradzionym z karabinem maszynowym... - Nie. Brooklyn. Też dwie pary. W okolicy Crown Heights.

~ Osobno wejście i wyjście? ~

\- Dokładnie.

Zapamiętuję adresy i myślę, że mam szczęście, bo mogło być dalej. Po co komu połączenie ze Strefą Negatywną skoro nie może się nawet przemieszczać po Nowym Jorku?  
Moje mieszkanie pachnie trzytygodniowym kurzem. Otwieram tylko okno, żeby choć trochę się wywietrzyło, bo mam przeczucie, że w końcu będę mógł spać u siebie i wychodzę, pakując najważniejsze rzeczy do torebki. Tylko przez chwilę waham się przy kluczykach do Loli, ale zostawiam je na miejscu.

Już w Brooklyn Museum jeszcze raz wyciągam telefon.

\- Cześć. Jest problem w dworku Avengers. Coś magicznego.

\- Jesteś tam? Schowałeś się, żeby nie zobaczyli dwóch Wand?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie... Myślę, że wyskoczę przez któreś drzwi, więc mogłabyś wtedy pojawić się w innych. Słyszałem, że w Broxton jest jedno przejście...

\- Wiem o Broxton. Ile chcesz czasu?

\- Dziesięć minut będzie ok. Poudaję, że to coś blokuje moje zaklęcia czy coś takiego.

Rozłączam się tuż przed skrytką na mopy i myślę, że powinien mnie ktoś poklepać po plecach za tak idiotyczny plan.

I znów siedziba Avenger. Drzwi za sobą zatrzaskuję nogą, bo obie ręce mam zajęte unoszeniem wysoko nieaktualnej legitymacji i zabezpieczonego pistoletu.

\- Zanim zaczniecie rzucać we mnie ostrymi przedmiotami, zaklęciami lub wyzwiskami, chciałabym wam powiedzieć, że nie jestem Wandą Maximoff. Nie mam też żadnym supermocy, więc jeśli mnie zabijecie, to umrę. I Cassie, przepraszam za nos, ale musiałem kupić trochę czasu.

~ Przejście jest po twoje lewej. ~

\- Dziękuję Jocasta...

Najszybciej z zaskoczenia otrząsnęli się Cassie i Barton.

\- Kim jesteś?!

\- Phillip Coulson, były agent poziomu ósmego i naczelny dowódca operacji specjalnych TARCZY. Obecnie można powiedzieć, że pracuję dla Asgardczyków, choć takie stwierdzenie wywołałoby chyba dużo nieporozumień.

Cassie zakrywa usta dłonią, ale milczy.

\- Dlaczego wyglądasz jak Scarlet Witch? - To jeden z bliźniaków, ten, który biega dookoła jak Speedy Gonzales. Choć miny obojga prezentują coś pomiędzy "Więc nie jesteś naszą matką?" a "Mamy przecież taką samą linię szczęki.".

\- To zaklęcie. W rzeczywistości wolę nudne garnitury i trochę łysieję. Mogę już?

Barton kiwnął i wskazał łuczniczce za mną, by też opuściła łuk. A potem zapytał:

\- Kto rzucił na ciebie to zaklęcie?

\- Ta sama Scarlet Witch, która pojawia się na akcjach i rzuca zaklęcia. Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć... To inne zaklęcie. Ale jest jeszcze jedno, dzięki któremu mogę ją przywołać, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba.

\- Jaka potrzeba? - Unikam wściekłego wzroku Cassie.

\- Miałem udawać Maximoff tylko przed członkami drużyny. W czasie misji pojawiała się ona, ta druga. Ale czasem też w ciągu spokojnego dnia zamieniała się ze mną i zostawała w siedzibie.

\- Mówiłaś... mówiłeś, że może ją przywołać...

\- Ta, już to zrobiłem. Powinna pojawić się za... - Spoglądam na zegarek na ręce. - teraz.

Po mojej lewej otwierają się drzwi.

* * *

W telewizji pokazują ujęcia X-Menów Osborna z helikoptera, a u dołu ekranu pojawia się napis "Czy konflikt z mutantami został zażegnany?", gdy ktoś puka. Cicho. Mógłbym udać, że nie słyszałem, albo śpię, ale na dłuższą metę to chyba nie ma sensu.

\- Proszę.

Cassie Lang. Waha się przez chwilę, zamyka za sobą drzwi, a potem staje u nóg mojego łóżka z założonymi rękami. Nos jest już cały, to pewnie zasługa magii.

\- Żyjesz?

\- Tak, jutro wychodzę. To zaklęcie ogłuszające e...

\- Billy'ego.

\- Tak, Billy'ego. Całkiem niezłe. Przytomność odzyskałem dopiero po 24 godzinach. Wprawdzie złamałem przy upadku jeszcze lewą rękę, ale myślę, że to nie jego wina.

\- Bo to nie była jego wina...

\- Opowiesz mi? Jak wam poszło?

Wzdycha, ale siada na krześle pod ścianą. Wszystkie jej ruchy wskazują, że nie chce tu być. Ktoś jej kazał. Może Vision?

\- Scarlet Witch przeszła przez drzwi i Billy w tym samy czasie cię ogłuszył. Później mówił, że chciał zdjąć was oboje, ale ona odbiła zaklęcie. W sumie dobrze zrobił, bo wyglądaliście identycznie, i gdyby nie to, mógłbyś zginąć w tej chaotycznej walce. Atakowaliśmy ją, a ona miotała w nas jakimiś naprawdę paskudnymi zaklęciami. Potem Ronin ją pocałował, co było dziwne, ale dowiodło, jego zdaniem, że to nie Scarlet Witch. I Billy rzucił kolejne zaklęcie by przybrała prawdziwą postać. Uciekła, nim zobaczyliśmy kim naprawdę jest, ale ty się przemieniłeś...

\- Pewnie wyglądałem okropnie. Nieprzytomny facet w spódnicy i makijażu, leżący pod ścianą...

Przez jej twarz przemknęło coś jakby uśmiech.

\- Podrzuciliśmy cię do szpitala i wezwaliśmy Avengersów. Wcześniej tego dnia przyszedł komunikat od Quicksilvera, że potrzebują pomocy, ale ona na mnie też rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie i nie mogłam nikomu powiedzieć.

Gdy wstaje, też podnoszę się szybko na szpitalnym łóżku, bo została jeszcze jedna ważna dla mnie rzecz.

\- Chciałem przeprosić. Przeprosić was wszystkich.

Patrzy na mnie z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Zwątpienie? Żal? Nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać, ale jest zła.

\- Nikt nie chce twoich przeprosin. - Zaciska dłoń na klamce, ale nie otwiera. - To były trzy tygodnie. Mogłeś zrobić cokolwiek. A zamiast tego naraziłeś nas na atak nieznanego wroga. Gdyby nie Billy pewnie bylibyśmy wszyscy martwi. Trzy tygodnie kłamstw, a potem co? Wychodzisz z durną legitymacją, bezużytecznym pistoletem i chcesz, żeby ktoś nazwał cię bohaterem? Nie. Nikt nie chce twoich przeprosin!

Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

Chyba od początku miałem rację. To koniec mojego świata.

**Author's Note:**

> Powstało pod prompt, który miał być zabawny, ale jak już dodałam chorującą matkę to cały ten dramat sam się pojawił, i no... Tak wyszło.  
> A potem Cassie pojawiła się znikąd i dorobiła się jakiejś relacji przyjacielskie z Philem i częściowo wymusiła na mnie kontynuacje. Może uda mi się ją skończyć przed nowym rokiem...


End file.
